


Campaign Promises

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternative Career Choices, Drabble, Gen, If I ruled the world...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I’d vote for you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campaign Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divingforstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/gifts).



> To Divingforstones - thank you for sponsoring me!

Robbie drops the newspaper on the table. “Dunno why I bother voting. The government always wins.”

James smirks. “You should stand. I’d vote for you.”

“You’d need a new governor if I won.”

“No. I’d be your staff. You’d need staff.”

“What’d be me manifesto? Better pay for coppers?”

“Shorter hours for sergeants. And you’d have to make it a crime to be rude to police officers.”

“No crimes committed between the hours of seven pm and six am.”

“And no disrupting good drinking time.”

Robbie grins. “Free beer for inspectors.”

“Thus continuing the oppression of sergeants. Voting changes nothing...”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling surrounded by election campaigns over the last few months, hence this piece of nonsense!


End file.
